


I didn't mean to wake you up

by cloudnine



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/cloudnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Its 3 am and I'm gonna fail my finals so here's a fic where sorey is me</p>
    </blockquote>





	I didn't mean to wake you up

**Author's Note:**

> Its 3 am and I'm gonna fail my finals so here's a fic where sorey is me

Mikleo shifts in his sleep, the continuing sound of someone tapping a pencil slowly waking him up. He did not need this. Tomorrow were finals and he always took great measures to have a good night's sleep so he woke up refreshed and ready to hit class.

At least he _did_ when he lived alone and not with his irresponsible boyfriend who was annoyingly tapping a pencil on their study desk at God's knows what hour.

He abrupty stands up from their bed and hears the tapping stop. He rubs his eyes before he opens them and waits until his eyes adjust to the glow of the desk light. 

When he finally makes out the figure of Sorey sitting at the desk he realizes he's been staring at him with his usual guilty but not _too_ guilty face he did when he knew Mikleo was mad.

They stare at each other for a while, not speaking until Mikleo sighs and grabs his cellphone from the night desk.

"3 A.M."

He continues to stare at him.

"Your studying at 3 A.M. for your final exams which are due in five hours."

He sees Sorey laugh awkardly and he feels like throwing the phone in his face. He's lucky they've been together since they were kids and he was used to this.

"I should have known you'd do this. Again."

"Mikleo, I'm really sorry. Go back to sleep, I swear I'll be done in a few minutes..."

"Yeah, right." Mikleo rolls his eyes and slumps on the bed.

"I just," He can't help the noise of irritation that comes out. "Why can't you study at normal hours? Why do you have to wait until it's dark and everyone, including your boyfriend, is sleeping?"

Sorey looks like he's about to answer but he doesn't, instead he turns his head back to his books. Mikleo rolls his eyes again and turns himself to the side of the wall. He wasn't going to let his anger leave him awake so he breathes and closes his eyes, trying to ignore the thoughts running through his mind.

The tapping had ceased and Mikleo was at least graceful for that.

What he doesn't expect is the sound of a switch being turned off and the shift in weight on the bed. 

He stays with his eyes shut when he feels arms encircling his abdomen and a familiar heart beat thumping in his back.

"So now you're just giving up?"

"If it means not bothering you, then yeah."

Mikleo turns himself over to glare at the brunette. "You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

Sorey grins, a hazy one that shows how tired he really is. "Only for you."

They both know Sorey isin't really dumb, but Mikleo still feels like he needs to voice his anger with him somehow.

"Forget it. We're both tired so let's just sleep. Tomorrow can wait."

He hears Sorey chuckle and press himself closer. Mikleo sighs and tucks his head on Sorey's collarbone.

He did sometimes regret not living alone like he used to, but the lonely nights he endured through meant nothing when he had the comfort of the person he loved most besides him.

There's still five hours left after all.


End file.
